Rock Band (Civ6)
strength at their next concert. After performing concerts their Album Sales and Rock Band Level may increase. Must be purchased with . Cannot perform on the same tile twice. }} The Rock Band is an Atomic Era civilian unit in Civilization VI: Gathering Storm, dedicated to pursuing the Culture Victory. It can only be purchased with and must be named before being able to perform. * Attributes: ** Can earn special promotions. ** Can sell Rock Albums after successful concerts. Each Album sold increases Rock Band efficiency for the next concert. ** Can level up. Higher level bands have greater chance to perform good concerts. * Abilities: ** Can perform concerts at least once at a variety of venues in foreign nations. Each concert applies a burst (usually to this nation only). Rock Bands' goal is to tour foreign lands and perform concerts there to awe their citizens directly, thus spreading your civilization's fame and advancing its progress towards a Culture victory. An interesting feature is that they must be named before their first performance. A unique set of Civilization theme-appropriate names was created to make randomly generated Rock Band names interestingSee pre-release dev stream: https://youtu.be/gAcnANhykRY?t=2459, but of course you are allowed to invent your own names! Mechanics When a Rock Band is selected, white tiles mark the possible venues for a given Rock Band to Perform Rock Band Concert, which is the unit's unique ability. As usual, activating it terminates the unit's turn (and possibly its existence!). Rock Bands must always perform in foreign lands. Each performance applies a one-time pressure burst towards the nation within whose border they took place. Different types of tiles have different average . The general trend is "bigger" venues get greater .See Civilopedia entry on Rock Band. In addition to the burst, each performance has a few possible outcomes: * It could become the last performance for the Rock Band, after which the player loses the unit. * If the Rock Band is not disbanded, it will gain Albums, a stat that contributes to the expected of its future performances. * If the Rock Band is not disbanded, it may level up and gain a promotion after accumulating enough "experience." The experience per performance is related to performance "Tier," which is randomized and models the quality of that performance. The maximum level of Rock Bands is 4, as is number of promotions. Each Rock Band receives a free promotion as soon as it is purchased (although the player cannot promote the unit within the same turn of purchase because purchased units start with no Movement). The Rock Band will have access to three Rock Band Promotions chosen randomly from the table below after it gains a promotion. Having the Hallyu policy card active at the time a Rock Band gains a promotion allows it to access all possible Rock Band Promotions. A performance by a higher-level Rock Band has a better chance of not disbanding the unit and attaining a higher performance Tier. List of Rock Band Promotions Strategy The impact of a Rock Band unit depends on the number of performances before it disbands, and much less so than on the performance Tier of a single performance. Continuing performance (i.e. survival) of a Rock Band depends on its effective level. Thus it is advantageous to dedicate the first promotion to a venue-specific level upgrade than on the more enticing effects such as Goes to 11 or Religious Rock. The player can time the purchase of Rock Bands with the turn of policy change, thus enabling the use of the Hallyu policy which lets the player choose the promotion most applicable to the situation of their empire. Civilopedia entry The form of the rock band came into its present state over the course of the latter half of the Twentieth Century. A rock band consists of a small number of vocalists and musicians (most commonly four, but sometimes numbering more), usually playing electric guitar, drums, electric bass, and sometimes additional instruments such as keyboards, acoustic guitars, tambourine, and cowbell. The cacophony of their “music” is increased by liberal use of amplification devices, a notable contrast from more elegant small ensembles, like the chamber orchestra. A touring rock band may be accompanied by specialists in construction, electronics, logistics, merchandising, and—should the audience not be impressed by the atonal jangling of the “musicians”—pyrotechnics. The relationship between the roadie caste and the musicians is a complex one whose nuance exceeds the scope of the Civilopedia. All rock music is too loud. Gallery File:Rock band Civ6 unit CONCERT.png|A Rock Band putting on a concert See also * Flower Power (Civ6) - Dark Age policy card that is focused on Rock Bands. References Related achievements External links * Rock Band guide on CivFanatics Category:Unit images (Civ6)